Its a small world small enough for MURDER
by beachykeen95
Summary: Shawn and Gus happen upon a dead body in the Happiest Place on Earth... Read and Review, this is my first Psych fan fic.


Setting: March 1989

Sean was running around his room looking for his favorite pair of shorts to pack for Disney World. After years of begging and attempting to be on his best behavior Shawn's dad was finally allowing him and Gus to go to Disney World for a whole week. Shawn's dad had taken off work and everything. Sean had just found his favorite shorts with some questionable looking fuzz in the pocket when his dad ran in.

"Shawn, do you care to explain this?" His father said holding a small stack of papers in his hand, an evil scowl on his face and his forehead crinkled up from the menacing glare he now gave Shawn.

"Depends, what is it?" Shawn said sniffing the fuzz on his pants pocket.

"It's your report card." Mr. Spencer said, growling out every word.

"Oh, really, yea I can explain that!" Shawn said grabbing the papers and glaring at them. It was not pretty. Three D's, two C's and one miraculous B. Okay think, Shawn think, what is a good excuse for practically failing the seventh grade? Sean looked around the room, then it hit him, his model U.F.O that he had made for the science fair, (Well if you count going to the dollar store and buying a U.F.O and then writing your name on it as making it) and like that he had an excuse. "Well dad I was studying for my tests and trying to do my homework but one night these aliens came looking for me! Gus tried to stop them but they wouldn't let me go! They took me every afternoon when I was studying to their secret spaceship and ran medical tests on me! The only reason I passed gym was because they injected mutant DNA into me and now I'm super fast." Shawn said using overly dramatic hand gestures. He was proud of what a realistic excuse he had developed.

"Well, I'm really sorry to hear that Shawn, you should go yell at your alien friends or see if they'll take you to Orlando, because we are not going." Shawn's dad looked serious, but he saw a twinge of disappointment in his eyes.

"Aweh dad come on!" Shawn whined, he was looking forward to finally going to Disney after years of anticipation.

"Sorry Shawn. You lie and fail, you don't get to go to Florida. I'll give the tickets to Mr. Burton and he and Gus can go without us. Instead you and I can go fishing for the next week seeing as how my schedule's clear."

Shawn moped off to his suitcase and began unpacking; this wasn't fair, the aliens always ruined everything.

FADE TO PRESENT DAY… Santa Barbara

It was a lazy day in Santa Barbara, Shawn and Gus had already gone to the police station where only one case was left unsolved. Shawn took a look at the file and within minutes was able to point the ever gleaming Lassiter in the right direction. So it left Shawn and Gus with nothing to do. They considered going to get coffee but after Declan had beaten Shawn at daily trivia, the magic was somehow gone from their favorite coffee spot. They considered taking the blueberry around for a ride, but with gas prices so steep Gus said no way. Eventually they found themselves in the Psych office, surfing the web.

"Gus, come check this out!" Shawn screamed watching something on YouTube

"Seriously Shawn, I'm trying to get our taxes done!" Gus moaned from his computer, but seeing as Shawn and he had been best friends forever he went anyway.

Gus came over to the computer screen to see Shawn watching a video of a flash mob in line for a ride in Disney World. "Yea Shawn that's great. But seriously, couldn't you be looking for some cases or something?" Gus said exasperated.

"Gus, you know what we should do!" Shawn said practically jumping out of his seat.

"What Shawn?" Gus said returning to his seat.

"remember that extra bonus chief gave us after that last case?" Shawn said enthusiastically. "Well instead of putting that toward new business cards and marketing I say we go to Disney World! Ever since my dad deprived me at a young age I've been dying to go!"

"Shawn, are your crazy? What the chief needs us?"

"Well Gus, we'll just tell her that we are taking care of a case down there." Shawn said already online booking tickets and making reservations.

Shawn looked like a happy little boy, Gus couldn't say no, so he reluctantly nodded his head and smiled giving Shawn a meek thumbs up. Gus began making arrangements with his pharmaceutical office to be out for a week, while Shawn was calling Juliet to tell him of his great plan.

"Jules!" Shawn said screaming into the phone.

"What Shawn is everything alright?" Juliet said through the phone.

Gosh did Shawn love the sound of her voice.

"No everything's fine, everything's perfect I was just calling to tell you that Gus and I are taking some guy time." Shawn said trying to be all manly.

"You're not going gambling are you Shawn?" Juliet said suspiciously.

"No, no Jules, somewhere much better." Shawn said now running around the Psych office looking for his credit card.

"Where Shawn, tell me I would like to know where you are in case there is an emergency." Juliet said trying to be serious although she could hear Shawn rustling around in the background.

"Jules its fine if you must know Gus and I are going to Disney World for a few days."

Juliet erupted in a roar of laughter. "That's where you're going on your man trip? To the place where little girls dress up like princesses, the manliest thing you'll do there is pretend to be a pirate Shawn."

"So, who cares?" Shawn said sounding like the little boy he was acting like.

"Well hon, I hope you have a good time, call me when you get there. And grab me a tiara while you're there, I've always wanted one." Juliet said still laughing, but a little hurt that Shawn didn't invite her along. She knew ever since she and Shawn had started dating it was weird for him and Gus, but still an invitation would have been nice.

"You know, I'm going to miss you Jules. I'll call you every night, and I promise I won't flirt with the Little Mermaid no matter how much she turns me on." Shawn said raising his hands in the air for dramatic effect.

"Aweh, thanks Shawn." Juliet said touching her heart. "I love you" she said about to hang up.

"I love you too Jules, see you in a week." With that the phones both went click, and they had hung up. Shawn still couldn't get over the fact that after years and years and case after case of trying so hard to have Juliet love him back that she finally did. It was just an amazing feeling, now if only he could find Gus a suitable match. Shawn continued pondering and pacing as well as searching for his credit card.

"Gus have you seen my credit card?" Shawn said stroking his stubble on his chin.

"Why yes Shawn I have." Gus said barely glancing up from his computer screen.

"Well wear is it?" Shawn said continuing his search.

"I'm not telling you Shawn, I'll make the arrangements so we don't do anything we can't afford" Gus said nodding his head in an affirmative matter.

Shawn walked over to Gus and began staring him down, he then placed his hand on Gus's perfectly round and shiny head. Shawn began to chant "Oh almighty magically head of Burton Guster, tell me where my dear, dear credit card is!" Shawn looked up and down, when he saw Gus's wallet sticking out of his pants he saw a little red paper poking up. "Bingo" Shawn whispered pulling the wallet out of Gus's pants while Gus looked at him with a look of astonishment. He opened the wallet and there it was, glowing, Shawn's credit card.

"Darn you Shawn" Gus said trying to take back the credit card, but failing. Within minutes Gus heard the computer say "You're order is now being processed" and he now knew it was inevitable that they would be going to Florida in the next twenty four hours.

~PSYCH~

"Oh my god Gus this place is so cool!" Shawn said stepping out of the Magical Express bus and through the doors of the Wilderness Lodge where they would be staying. Shawn had chosen it because it reminded him of when Juliet and he became official in Canada. Shawn threw his bags at Gus and ran to the check in desk like a little five year old girl, but he didn't care.

Shawn looked at the cute women at the check in desk, he was about to use one of his famous Shawn Spencer lines when he remembered that he was with Juliet. "Spencer" he told the girl. The girl looked at him and rolled her eyes. Handed him two key cards and said "Enjoy your stay" with that Shawn had his key to the world.

Shawn signaled Gus to come over, but Gus was weighed down with Shawn's bags and his own, so instead he waddled over to Shawn who stood in front of the elevator. Shawn was too excited to hit the parks so he went over grabbed his luggage from Gus so the pace would pick up. Shawn hit the button for his room, they both stepped in the elevator, and they began to go up.

"Shawn, I'm just warning you, with our luck there will be a dead body on this trip, and the second there is mechanical or real I'm out." Gus said.

"Oh Gus, get your panties out of a twist this is Disney. If there is a dead body I'm sure it will be covered in rainbows and butterflies." Shawn said.

"I'm serious Shawn." Gus gave Shawn, 'the look'.

"Okay fine Gus, if there is a dead body you may leave. However I am staying because the deposit on the tickets and stuff is non-refundable."

With that the conversation was silenced and the elevator was pinging at the floor they were to get off. Shawn slid his key in the door and the door flew open. The room was beautiful with a phenomenal view. Shawn had done well. Shawn threw his luggage down and ran out the door ready to hit the Magic Kingdom, but Gus stopped him.

"Shawn I need sleep." Gus grumbled. Darn you time difference. 

"You can sleep on the bus Gus, I'm going" Shawn said, dragging Gus' by the arm. "I want to go on Splash Mountain A.S.A.P" Gus gave in and within minutes they were in the bus on their way to the Magic Kingdom.

"Gus I'm so excited." Shawn said flipping through text messages on his phone. 

"Shawn, you need to control yourself." Gus said.

"Who cares Gus, there are like eighty year olds here acting like their eight!" Shawn exclaimed.

Gus looked at his phone trying to set up a conference call for later in the week while Shawn did what Sean does best. He observed. To his right was a little girl wearing a tiara, oh yea he needed to buy Jules one of those, smiling while half eating half wearing an ice cream cone. To his left was Gus, nothing special there. In front of him were an old man and lady wearing Minnie and Mickey ears, and next to them was a creepy old guy sitting there. Who knew that even the crack heads came to Florida? There was a screeching halt, Sean looked out and saw that they had just arrived in front of the Magic Kingdom. "YIPEE" Shawn screamed, and pushed everyone else out of his way to exit the bus.

Shawn raced through the turnstiles while Gus took his time trying to navigate the map he had picked up. Shawn didn't care though; he could see it from the front of the park: Splash Mountain. That's what he was going to ride, he grabbed Gus' hand and off they went. About twenty minutes later they were in line waiting.

"Gus this is going to be so cool!" Shawn said jumping up and down.

"Shawn you need to control yourself, you kind of look like an idiot" Gus said.

"Gus I give you like twenty minutes then the magic will over take your body and you'll be having the time of your life!" Shawn said

"I don't think so Shawn." Gus said folding his arms.

"Come on Gus. Be happy, we could be here or we could be running around Santa Barbara looking for a killer." Shawn said trying to cheer up his best friend.

"I guess you're right Shawn. This will be fun. And we can go do all sorts of cool stuff; maybe this won't be so bad. Just me and my best friend."

"That's the spirit!" Shawn gleamed.

An hour and a couple of bad eighties movies quotes later Shawn and Gus were about to board the ride. Gus reached for his back pack and pulled out a poncho. Shawn cracked up.

"Gus we're going on a log flume not to sheer alpaca! Put the poncho away." Shawn was about to pee himself.

"I'm not getting wet Shawn, this is my favorite shirt and I can't afford to get wrinkles in it." Gus slid the poncho over his head.

"Alright but if you miss something cool because you're fiddling with your poncho I'm not riding this thing again for at least another hour." Shawn said smiling deviously as they boarded the boat.

The ride was adorable and Shawn found himself laughing at every little animatronics dancing critter. However as they reached the climb of the huge drop Shawn couldn't help but notice the emergency exit door open, and footprints of mud on the stairs that lead up the side of the climb. Shawn thought nothing of it and assumed something had broken down earlier, besides he was in Disney World, nothing bad happens in Disney World. The boat began to fall, but Shawn couldn't enjoy it because on the mass of thorns was a dead body.

"Gus!" Shawn screamed. "Did you see that?"

"No Shawn, I didn't I was fixing my poncho."

"Well we have to go on again because there is murder in Disney!"

"What are you talking about Shawn?"

"On top of the thorns… MURDER!"

"Alright Shawn, I'm leaving. I'm booking a plane and I'm leaving. Like I said 'Gus no likey dead body' "

"Oh no Gus don't leave on jet plane, I don't know when you'll be back again"

"Shawn now is not the time to be quoting Peter, Paul and Mary. I'm out"

"But wait Gus…"

But it was too late Gus was already running away, but Sean couldn't help but stare at the dead body that was hanging from the Brayer Patch at the bottom of the ride. Something creepy was going on and Shawn couldn't wait to find out what it was.

QUE THEME SONG with LITTLE ANIMOTRONIC VOICES SINGING IT!

_In between the lines there's a lot of obscurity  
I'm not inclined to resign to maturity  
If it's all right, then you're all wrong  
Why bounce around to the same damn song  
You'd rather run when you can't crawl_

I know, you know, that I'm not telling the truth  
I know, you know, they just don't have any proof  
Embrace the deception, Lean how to bend  
You're worst inhibitions tend to psych you out in the end

I know, you know  
I know, you know  
I know, you know  
I know, you know

**A/N so yea that's about it guys. As always try to read and review. I don't know if I'll continue or not, let me know what you think, I know this chapter is a little slow, but I have an idea as to where I want it to go from here. So thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Psych characters, or Disney World. Its sad I know. **


End file.
